Mixed or augmented reality is a technology that allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a user's actual view of the real world. A feature of a see-through, mixed or augmented reality near eye, (e.g. head mounted) display device, unlike other display devices, is that the images displayed do not monopolize the user's view. With a see-through, mixed reality display device, the user can literally see through the display and interact with the real world while also seeing images generated by one or more software applications. Furthermore, the user's field of view is not stationary as a user moves his or her head. What the user is looking at in the field of view, also referred to as the user's gaze, changes as the user shifts his or her eyes, even if his or her head does not move. The ability to identify eye movements would enhance the placement of images within the display.